1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of making a transmission electron microscope micro-grid, especially relates to a method of making a transmission electron microscope micro-grid based on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of Related Art
In a transmission electron microscope, a porous carbon supporting film (i.e., micro-grid) is used to carry powder samples to observe high resolution transmission electron microscopy images. With the development of nanotechnology, micro-grids are increasingly coming into widespread use in the field of electron microscopy. The micro-grids used in TEMs are usually manufactured using a layer of organic porous membrane covered on a metal mesh net, such as a copper mesh net or a nickel mesh net, and subsequently a layer of non-crystal carbon films are deposited thereon by evaporation.
Carbon nanotubes have special structures and excellent properties, and can form a carbon nanotube structure. The carbon nanotube structure can be used in the TEM micro-grids to reduce the interference non-crystal carbon films have on samples. However, the weight of the carbon nanotubes are light, therefore, the carbon nanotube structure is also light. If the carbon nanotube structure is used in the TEM micro-grids, the carbon nanotube structure floats, thereby affecting resolution transmission of the electron microscopy images and accuracy of measurement.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for making a TEM micro-grid which can prevent the carbon nanotube structure from floating when the micro-grid is used in TEM.